


After Hours

by mithrel



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Crying, Deepthroating, Discipline, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, International Fanworks Day, Light Sadism, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Self-Esteem Issues, Subspace, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: Jimmy has, once again, said something that gets him into trouble. Howard gives his mouth something else to do. Excuse the lame title.
Relationships: Howard Hamlin/Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK where this came from, not my kink, not my ship, it just invaded my brain so I had to write it.

Jimmy shifts on the floor, trying not to whimper. He's hard already, and leaking, but there's nothing he can do. His hands and ankles are bound and tied to each other, and he keeps his eyes carefully on the floor.

Howard's shadow moves back and forth as he tries not to flinch. "Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy," he says, the disappointment in his voice too real. "I tell you over and over again to _think_ before you speak, but do you listen?"

He swallows, shakes his head.

He feels the back of the hairbrush under his chin, sees Howard's concerned face. "Now, are you going to humiliate me again like you did today, hmmm?"

He shakes his head. "No, no I won't."

The wooden handle of the hairbrush impacts against his cheek and his head snaps sideways, tears flung from his eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"That pretty mouth is much too likely to get you into trouble, Jimmy. I think I'd better...give it something else to do."

His cock twitches and he nods frantically.

The brush taps at his chin again. "Open."

Obediently, he opens his mouth as wide as he can, and Howard eases into it.

He's flaccid, but that doesn't matter. Jimmy knows what his job is. He begins to suck.

Howard slowly hardens under his tongue and lips, and hands come forward to pet his hair. This is the part he loves, when he can stop thinking, stop planning the next impossible scheme, stop hearing Chuck's voice in his head about how he's a failure, and lose himself in smell and texture.

The hands in his hair are harder now, and Howard is thrusting forward, just a little. Encouraged, because this is something Jimmy _knows_ he does well, _knows _he can't screw up, he concentrates on making Howard feel good.__

__His own need is forgotten, lost in the lights behind his eyes, and the red rush in his ears, and even as he gags when Howard thrusts brutally forward, he feels a perverse flush of pride._ _

__He keeps going, and he can tell Howard is spiraling higher by the way he grunts with every exhalation, the way his fingers tug at his hair, trying to find purchase, and most of all the way he slams into Jimmy's throat until tears spring to his eyes again. He breathes through his nose and rides it out._ _

__With one final push, Howard spills down his throat, and he chokes a little as he struggles to take it, come dribbling out of the corners of his mouth._ _

__Howard pulls away immediately, falls to his knees in front of him, pats his back until he gets his breath back and looks up, wipes away the tracks of tears on his cheeks, and cleans up his face with a damp cloth._ _

__Even though he knows he did well, he can't bring himself to ask it, but Howard smiles at him and gives him a light kiss. "You were so good, Jimmy."  
He's blushing, he can't help it, which is ridiculous._ _

__He looks down to hid his flush as Howard reaches behind him to undo the ropes fastening his wrists to his ankles, and notes distantly that he's a mess. He hadn't even felt himself come, too caught up in everything else to notice._ _

__Howard runs his hands along his wrists gently, checking to make sure the bindings hadn't been too tight, then pulls him up and sits him down on the bed.  
He cleans him up and tucks him into bed, spooning behind him, his arms a warm, comforting weight. Jimmy relaxes, the only time he can let go of the constant nervous tension singing through his body._ _

__And yes, he'll probably say something stupid again, maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, but he'll do it. And he'll be punished for it. He hopes for that, twisted as that is, because that means he hasn't done anything unforgiveable and Howard still wants him._ _

__Howard drops a kiss below his earlobe. "Stop thinking so loud. I'm here."_ _

__Yes he's here, for now at least. And, for now, that's enough._ _


End file.
